


Cake

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2nd chapter is Omake, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, EnnoYamaYachi bromance, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is jealous and misunderstandings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The red, white, and green orb wobbled precariously through the air before it hit the ground with a soft thunk. There were a few seconds of silence before the brunette pinch server looked up at the other side of the court to see their libero’s arm still frozen in midair.

“I’ll get the next one!!!” Noya shouted, but he was beaming across at Yamaguchi. The first year beamed back before turning his smile towards his other brunette teammate. Ennoshita raised his hands for a high-ten, and Yamaguchi returned the gesture wholeheartedly.

Karasuno was currently having a six on six practice match with the three third years, Kinoshita, Noya, and Tanaka on one side, and the four first years, Ennoshita, and Narita on the other side. It had been a losing game for the underclassmen, until Yamaguchi came in with his killer pinch serves.

“Nice serve Yamaguchi!”

“Serve another one, just like that!”

“Go Yamaguchi!”

The pinch server noticeably brightened at the praise as he got ready to do another serve. He hit it with a satisfying smack and watched as it floated over the net.

“Got it!” Daichi yelled, lowering his receive stance. He watched the ball carefully as it curved to the right and barely managed to receive it. “Sorry! Asahi, hit it over!” he yelled as the ball flew close to the net. Karasuno’s ace spiked it over, but the ball ricocheted against Tsukishima’s hand, hitting the ground with a loud ‘bang!’

“Nice block, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi’s enthusiastic shout made the blocker turn. He was about to answer, but Ennoshita beat him to it, yelling, “Nice serve, Tadashi-kun!”

“Thanks Chikara-senpai!” Yamaguchi replied, beaming at his senpai. The second year returned the smile before going back to his position.

_They’re on a first name basis?!_ Tsukishima realized, forgetting about replying to his childhood friend. He glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed the change, but if anyone had, they weren’t showing it.

“Serve another nice one!” Ennoshita’s yell brought Tsukishima’s focus back to the game. He watched his friend serve another jump floater that looked like it was curving out but-

“It hit the line!” Kinoshita yelled from the other side.

“Woohoo!!!” Hinata yelled excitedly for his fellow first year.

“Nice, Tadashi-kun!!!” Yachi yelled from where she was keeping score.

_They’re on a first name basis too?!_ Tsukishima’s annoyance level steadily rose as the game continued on.

 

~Next Day~

“Tsukki, a girl from our class asked me to give you this,” Yamaguchi muttered, holding an envelope out to his best friend. Tsukishima silently took it and quickly stowed it in his bag. “You’re not gonna read it?”

“No,” the blonde answered, peering sideways to see his friend’s reaction.

Yamaguchi was frowning like he was thinking deeply about something. Then he stated, “Isn’t that rude to the girl? You should at least read it!

Tsukishima hid his surprise before giving his friend a confused glare.

“Sorry Tsukki! It’s your choice; I shouldn’t have said anything!” Yamaguchi apologized.

_Shit. I didn’t mean to glare at him._ Tsukishima sighed, taking out his bento. Yamaguchi did the same. They sat in companionable silence for a few seconds before the brunette asked, “Tsukki, do you like anyone?”

Tsukishima was glad he didn’t have anything in his mouth, because if he did, he would have spit it out. He pursued his lips for a moment before answering, “No.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi answered. The blonde wasn’t sure what the brunette had been expecting, but he couldn’t ignore the slight disappointment that had been apparent in Yamaguchi’s voice.

_What was that all about?_

The rest of lunch was spent in a slightly tense silence.

 

~After Volleyball Practice~

“They’ve been improving so much,” Daichi muttered as he watched Yamaguchi and Ennoshita stay after practice to master their serves and receives.

“And they’re getting along like brothers,” Suga added, smiling softly at the pair. Daichi and Suga shared a proud smile as if they were watching their children slowly grow up. Which wasn’t too far from what they were actually doing but...

“Hey, Tsukishima!” Kageyama’s loud shout echoed from outside. Yamaguchi perked up for a second before he forced himself to regain his focus. However, his next serve was slightly easier to hit than the others, and although he had to stretch for it, Ennoshita was able to receive it to the setter’s position.

“Tadashi-kun, if you’re-”

“Sorry Senpai! I’m ready now!” Yamaguchi yelled, He smoothed his fingertips over the ball, feeling its resilience. His next serve was much more powerful and unpredictable than the other. Ennoshita hit it, but it went flying off to the side.

Their extra practice continued on until no other players were left, except for Yachi who was diligently cleaning the volleyballs even though Shimizu had told her she could go home. Ennoshita could tell Yachi wanted to tell them something, and after he deemed they had practiced enough, he waved Yamaguchi over to where the smaller girl was sitting.

After Ennoshita and Yamaguchi started to secretly stay behind for practice, Yachi had accidentally stumbled upon them and joined them in the hopes they could help her learn more volleyball vocabulary and rules. In return, she would hide the fact that they were sneaking into the gym after hours (which was quickly busted by Daichi, but after he found out, he didn’t hesitate to leave the gym keys behind with Ennoshita.) Their practice sessions had slowly evolved into a love support group.

“Hitoka-chan, were you waiting for us?” Ennoshita asked, smiling softly. He sat down next to the girl and waited patiently for her to answer.

“Yeah!” she replied happily. Yamaguchi also smiled at her, taking a seat next to his upperclassman.

“Kiyoko-senpai told me I can call her by her first name!” Yachi shouted, her smile brightening.

“Nice!” Yamaguchi answered, happy for his manager.

“How’s it going with Tsukishima-kun?” Ennoshita asked the pinch server.

Yamaguchi thought over his answer for a second before replying, “I’m not sure. I think he might be aromantic.”

“Hmm, that may be the case. But you’ll never know until you tell him your feelings!” Yachi exclaimed.

“Yeah... Hey Hitoka-chan. Does it bother you when other people confess their love to Shimizu-senpai? Or if they try to flirt with her or anything?” Yamaguchi asked quietly.

“Of course! But I feel like that’s natural. I would be worried if I didn’t because then that would mean I don’t have feelings for her, when I really do, and it would get really complicated..?” Yachi rambled on, confusing herself.

“Yeah, that makes sense. I feel annoyed when Noya and Tanaka get all touchy-feely, but I just have to remember they’re bros. I’m pretty sure Noya and Asahi are already secretly dating,” Ennoshita admitted. The two first years nodded in understanding, not mentioning the fact that Tanaka was most likely in love with Shimizu.

“Tadashi-kun, did something happen with Tsukishima-kun today? He was really prickly all through practice,” Yachi changed the subject.

“I think it’s what I asked him during lunch...” Yamaguchi trailed off.

“What did you ask him?”

“I asked him if he liked someone.”

“And...?”

“He said no.”

“Did you say anything after that?” Ennoshita asked worriedly.

“No...?” Yamaguchi replied, giving his upperclassman a confused look. _Was he supposed to say something afterwards?_

Ennoshita sighed before stating, “I think he wanted you to say if you liked anyone. It would have been the perfect timing to confess.”

“Oh... I never thought of that.” Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

“It’s okay. Just tell him when you’re ready,” Yachi encouraged, smiling at the first year. They all smiled at each other, silently giving each other courage to hold fast onto their love life dreams.

 

~Next Day~

“Hey Tsukki, I-”

“I don’t want it,” Tsukishima cut his best friend off, turning the other way. He missed the brunette’s devastated look as he retracted the hand that held the box with homemade strawberry shortcake hidden inside.

“Oh, okay.” Yamaguchi plastered a fake smile on his face, but he was slowly crumbling on the inside. _I knew this was never going to work._

 

~During Volleyball Practice~

“Hey, do you know what happened with Tadashi-kun?” the first year manager whispered to her brunette second year.

“You noticed too? I think something happened with Tsukishima-kun,” Ennoshita replied, eyeing the blonde. The tall middle blocker was currently sporting a harsh glare which looked like he was ready to kill someone.

“Should we try fixing it before practice starts?” Yachi asked, looking up at the clock. They still had 15 minutes before practice started, but everyone was already warming up.

“I was thinking about talking to him after practice, but yeah, it might be better to clear this up before practice. It’ll be bad if those two can’t focus during the drills,” Ennoshita muttered, already on his way toward Yamaguchi. He knew Tsukishima’s eyes were on him by the time he was within five feet of the pinch server. He felt Tsukishima’s glare on his back as he grabbed Yamaguchi’s unsuspecting arm and dragged him toward the empty locker room.

“Wha- Senpai-”

“We’re worried about you Tadashi-kun,” Yachi whispered, giving him a reassuring smile. “Did something happen with Tsukishima-kun?” she asked tentatively.

“No, he’s perfectly fine!” Yamaguchi smiled, but the other two could tell it was forced.

“Are you sure? I know he usually sports a frown, but his expression today looks more like an angry glare.”

“And we were asking more about how you’re feeling,” Yachi added.

“I- He- I knew it would never work!” the brunette first year shouted honestly, breaking under his concerned friends’ sympathy.

“What would never work?” Ennoshita asked for clarification.

Yamaguchi glanced over at his locker before answering, “I tried to give him a present to convey my feelings, but he said he didn’t want it...” he trailed off, looking down at his feet.

“What exactly did he say?” Yachi asked.

“I... I tried to give him my present and he said, ‘I don’t want it,’” the brunette first year stated, his smile still in place. Years of dealing with Tsukishima’s brusqueness had made him accustomed to keeping his emotions in check during times when other people would be wailing in despair.  

“He really said that?!” Ennoshita was seething with rage. Both first years’ eyes widened; they'd seen their senpai angry before, but not this furious.

"I... I should have gotten the message when he said he didn’t like receiving presents and he kept refusing to read the others’ letters... It’s not his fault!” Yamaguchi tried to appease Ennoshita’s anger, but it only angered him even more.

“That cheeky first year is so arrogant! His friend is trying to-”

“Wait!” Yachi yelled, stopping her Senpai’s angry outburst. When she realized what she had done, she quickly apologized, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Chikara-senpai I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright Hitoka-chan. Go ahead,” Ennoshita answered, noticeably calmer.

Yachi took in a deep breath before asking Yamaguchi, “When you were giving the present to Tsukishima-kun, did you tell him it was from you?”

The brunette seemed to be in deep thought before he answered, “Now that I think about it, I never said anything about that.”

Yachi’s face brightened considerably. “Then it was all a misunderstanding!”

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure Tsukishima-kun thought you were giving him another one of his fangirl’s presents. He didn’t know the present was from you!” she reasoned.

There was a pondering silence before Ennoshita broke it with a whispered, “Well, there’s only one way to find out.” He strode out of the locker rooms, heading straight toward the tall middle blocker.

“Wait, Senpai!!!” Yamaguchi ran after him, but Ennoshita had already grabbed Tsukishima’s arm and was dragging him over to the locker room. Yamaguchi’s face went from surprise, anxiousness, then settled into fear when he realized what he had to do now.

“What’s all this about?” the blonde glared at the three people in the room. Yamaguchi gave his friend a small smile, before turning to his two friends and giving them a nod. They got the message, giving him a reassuring smile before walking out of the room, making sure to close the door behind them.

“Tsukki, I think there was a misunderstanding between us.”

“Whatever,” Tsukishima replied, looking anywhere but at his friend. “It’s not like I care.”

Yamaguchi’s smile wavered, but he held fast to the tiny bit of hope that Yachi had given him. “I wanted to give you something,” he whispered.

“What?”

“I wanted to give you something during lunch.”

“I don’t want some fangirl’s present.”

“I know.”

Tsukishima glared at his friend’s answer. _Then why the hell did you try to give it to me?!_

“The present isn’t from a fangirl.”

“Who else would give me anything?”

“Me.”

Yamaguchi chuckled at Tsukishima’s bewildered look. He walked over to his locker and got the white box out. “Open it,” he muttered softly, holding it out for his best friend. The blonde hesitated before he opened it, not being able to hold in his tiny intake of breath.

“It’s your favorite,” Yamaguchi muttered, smiling softly. Inside the box was a slice of strawberry shortcake with a white chocolate heart with the words “I love you” inscribed on it. Tsukishima wordlessly picked up the fork and took a bite of the cake. He continued to eat small forkfuls until there was only a tiny piece left. He scooped it up and held it out for the brunette.

“Tsukki...?”

“Eat it,” Tsukishima muttered, averting his gaze. Yamaguchi giggled softly before taking the bite, savoring the sweet cream and strawberries. “Thanks Tsukki!!!”

“That’s my answer,” the blonde whispered, picking up the chocolate heart.

“Hm?”

“That’s my answer,” Tsukishima repeated, shoving the heart towards Yamaguchi’s face. For a second, the brunette thought his friend was rejecting him, but the blush on Tsukishima’s face told him otherwise. _I return your feelings._ The pinch server beamed, taking half a bite out of the chocolate. He pushed the chocolate back towards Tsukishima who ate the rest of it with his eyes closed.

“I love you,” Yamaguchi whispered, smiling brightly. Tsukishima opened his eyes and tried to return the smile, but it came out as an awkward twist of his lips. “Ahaha~ Tsukki, you don’t have to force yourself!”

“I don’t dislike you,” Tsukishima muttered. “You’re the most tolerable person I know,” he added.

“Thanks Tsukki!!!” Yamaguchi was positively glowing. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, dragging him toward the gym. “We’re gonna be late for practice!”

The blonde squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, letting him be dragged. It felt nice finally being able to hold the hand of the person he’d loved for the past two years.

 


	2. Jealous

~Omake~

The pinch server was met with two smiling faces when he came back into the gym with Tsukishima in tow. 

“Yes!” Yachi shouted, jumping up and down excitedly. They gained their teammates’ attention as the others watched on with confused faces. 

“The first of our members has succeeded,” Ennoshita muttered, making Tanaka and Noya look at him with even more bewildered looks. 

“What’s this about members? Did you make a secret club and not ask us to join?” Tanaka jumped towards his brunette classmate, glaring at him accusingly. Noya did the same, using Tanaka’s shoulders to jump higher to make himself look more intimidating. 

“It’s not a club. It’s a restricted society where only certain people can join,” Yachi answered for her senpai. Tanaka and Noya turned their attention to the small girl and she cowered back a little. Shimizu stepped in front of her protectively, glaring at the two second years. 

“You’re in some shady group?” the tall middle blocker asked his pinch server. 

“No, no, it’s not shady at all! It’s our love life support group!” Yamaguchi shouted. He realized a little too late what he'd said and bloomed bright red. 

“Love life support group...?” Daichi muttered, giving the three members a questioning look. 

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Suga commented, trying to relieve some of the tension. 

“Sorry!” Yamaguchi shouted, giving Yachi and Ennoshita an apologetic smile. Yachi burst out in nervous giggles and Ennoshita couldn’t help but also chuckle in embarrassment. 

“Hey, why can’t we join?” Tanaka asked, wrapping an arm around the brunette second year’s shoulders. 

“Yeah!” Noya shouted, doing the same on the other side. Ennoshita looked like he was going to fall over from how unbalanced he was but, he quickly fixed it by crouching down. The two second years fell forward as the brunette stood back up and gave them his best warning stare. 

“I’m glad you’re getting along with them well, Hitoka-chan,” Shimizu muttered to her fellow manager.

Yachi blushed before answering with a quiet, “Yeah! Chikara-senpai and Tadashi-kun are really nice!” 

“Is there any way I can join, too?” Shimizu asked. 

“...Senpai?” Yachi gave her a confused look. 

“I need courage to confess to a cute blonde manager who seems to be in love with-” 

Before she could finish, the said blonde manager’s face combusted and the taller manager caught her before she could fall. 

“Oops,” Yamaguchi muttered as he saw the chaos unfold around him. He hadn’t meant to blurt their secret out. 

“So you weren’t secretly dating Ennoshita-senpai?” Tsukishima muttered.

“What?” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “You thought I was dating Chikara-senpai?!” 

_ Shit, did I just say that out loud? _ The blonde cursed in his head. “No,” he replied a little too quickly. 

“Don’t tell me you thought I was dating senpai, so you were  _ jealous,” _ Yamaguchi teased. 

“No.” This time the blonde’s answer was a little too late and Yamaguchi smirked. 

“You’re lying~” the brunette sang, pulling Tsukishima closer. 

“No,” the blonde repeated. 

“Why you lyin~”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Make me,” Yamaguchi’s smirk widened as he looked up at his boyfriend. But he wasn’t expecting what happened next. 

Tsukishima’s lips crashed into the unsuspecting lips of the pinch server, rendering him speechless. It was the middle blocker’s turn to smirk. 

“Hey, Chikara, I really need to join your club!!!” Tanaka shouted, running after the brunette who kept himself distracted by picking up the stray volleyballs rolling on the court. 

“Why?” The brunette turned, just in time for something to crash into his face. 

“Shit, that didn’t work well!” Tanaka yelled, covering his torn lip. Ennoshita did the same, testing his jaw to make sure it wasn’t broken. 

“What the hell was that?!” the brunette shouted after he regained his senses. 

“I need practice on how to kiss people!” Tanaka yelled, surprising everyone else in the gym. 

“Obviously! But why me?!” 

“Cuz I like you!!!”

“...What?” 

“I love you!”

“Oh wow, that escalated  _ really  _ quickly,” Suga grinned from where he was watching on the sidelines. Daichi sighed, facepalming. Why were his children such high maintenance? 

“I... uh... like you too?” Ennoshita muttered, blushing. Tanaka looked satisfied with his answer and swooped in for another kiss. But he was stopped by a harsh hand to the lips. Ennoshita smiled softly seeing Tanaka’s pout before he leaned in to Tanaka’s ear and whispered, “Maybe later.” The shaven-headed boy jumped back with a blush before nodding vigorously. 

“Ooh~ He’s already wrapped around his little finger,” Noya chuckled as he slyly slid his hand into Asahi’s. The wing-spiker only sighed, already used to his libero’s antics. 

“Looks like Yamaguchi’s confession caused a landslide of other confessions,” Daichi commented, looking over at his setter. 

“Yeah. I feel like our children are growing up too fast~” Suga sang. Daichi rolled his eyes, but went over to put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

“Hey, where’s Kageyama and Hinata?” Yachi asked when she woke up. 

“I saw them walking to the bathroom together,” Shimizu answered, brushing the blonde’s hair out of her face. 

“Now that you mention it, where’s Kazu and Hisashi?” Noya asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe they went to the bathroom too?” Asahi answered, shrugging. 

Unbeknownst to the other members, both pairs had taken the offered distraction to secretly have some fun in their own creative ways. (Or for Kageyama and Hinata’s case, as creative as two simpletons could get.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you so much for reading!!! ^o^ Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyū!! or any of the characters.)


End file.
